Windows
Ei hyvä, muttei paettavissa. Massiivinen pelivalikoima, mutta (etenkin alkuaikoina) nihkeä käyttää, vähän niin kuin PS2... * Arcanum: Kovin Falloutmainen, eli esteettisesti persoonaton ja liian vapaa. Premissi on toki siisti ja pelin manuaali mainio. * Amy's Fantasies: Urpo VN, jossa hypitään epäjohdonmukaisesti pornokliseskenaariosta toiseen. Ei vakuuttanut edes lukioaikaista itseäni, vaikka tietysti paljaat daisarit antoivat silloin vielä enemmän plussaa. * Bazooka Cafe: Normielelyvisuaaliromaani rintatorpedoin varustetuin sankarittarin. Juoni on geneerinen, mutta siedettävä, samoin naishahmot lukuun ottamatta tietysti hyviä ruumiinmuotojaan. Grafiikat ovat muutenkin jees, mutteivät genrestä johtuen mitenkään mullistavia. * Big Bang Beat: Siistejä hahmoja, hyvät biisit, kämäinen pelattavuus. Parempi ainakin kuin peli, johon perustuu. * Big Rigs; Over the Road Racing: Legendaarinen kusoge on todella paska. Time trial-pelaaminen on ainoa tapa saada "pelistä" jotain hupia, kiitos bugisuuden tarjoamien mielenkiintoisten strategioiden. * Bikini Karate 2; Elysia no Josenshi: 10 vuotta on kulunut edellisestä osasta, mutta pelattavuus eikä oikeastaan muukaan sisältö ole parantunut yhtään. * Bikini Karate Babes: Valitettavan huono kukonkiusauskusogemättö. Rosteri on sentään sentään tarpeeksi iso, toisin kuin hahmojen daisarit, kiitos digitaalisten näyttelijöiden käytön. * Brave Soul: Erogeksi pelattavuudeltaan yllättävän hyvä, mutta silti erittäin yksinkertainen Baldur's Gate-romppi. Sankaritarkasti on passeli ja Mogudanin taide hienoa, vaikka valitettavasti artistin nykyään suuresti suosimat valtavat daisarit loistavat poissaolollaan. * Castle Fantasia 2; Seima Taisen Renewal: Ainoa pelaamani visuaalinen romaani, jossa on jopa viihdyttäviä peliosioita, varmaankin siksi, että ne ovat TRPG:tä! Itse juoni on aika ripulisti kuljetettua fantasiahöttöä ja suurin osa sankarittarista kuivia, tosin. Lisäksi peli on uusintaversio, joka lisää tekeleeseen ääninäyttelyn ja uudet graffat, mutta poistaa myös noin puolet CG:istä, mikä on aika +--1. * Coming Heart: Geneerinen, mutta tyyliltään siisti, tökerö portti PC-98:n visuaaliromaanista, jonka kalusin aikoinaan varmaan 100 %:sti, vaikka en japania osaa ja vaikka pelin fonttisysteemi muuttaa mahdolliset valinnat päälle siansaksaksi. Vähäiset sankarittaret ovat ihan jees, lukuun ottamatta pakollista päähenkilön serkkua. * Crescendo ~Eien Dato Omotte Ita Ano Koro~; Melko geneerinen koulu-visual novel, jossa sentään paljon ragtime-runkkausta. Sankarittaria on pari hyvää, valtaosa kuraa, etenkin perinteinen ei-verisukulainen-sisko. Päähenkilö on jopa genren standardeilla aikamoinen ihmisperse, ehkä osaksi kiitos käännöksen, joka tuntuu aika sieluttomalta. Tosin peruseroge-VN:iä tuntien voi olla, että lokalisaatio on vain liian uskollinen lähdemateriaalille... * Cross Channel: Tylsä ja typerä koulumaailmavisuaaliromaani. * Crush Crush: Ihan passeleita hahmoja sekä huumoria sisältävä menuidlaustekele, joka ei yllättäen tarjoa hirveästi sisältöä. * Cuphead: Esteettisesti mainio mutta pelattavuudeltaan vain tyydyttävä. Torjunta- ja ilmasyöksymekaniikat eivät tuo mukaan juuri mitään viihdyttävää ja tasoloikkaosiot ovat kuivanpuoleisia. Myös ääninäyttelyn vähäisyys hämmentää: ei kai yhdysvaltalaisissa vanhan ajan piirretyissä vaadittu ihmisiä mitään tekstitystä lukemaan? (7/10) * Curse of Monkey Island: Hauska ja graafisesti upea seikkailu, mutta ei yllä vanhempien Lucasartsin pelien tasolle huumorissa tai kekseliäisyydessään. (7/10) * Daibanchou; Big Bang Age: Ihan hauska ja kastiltaan kiintoisa superkouludelinquenttinen maailmasta kertova taktinen RPG, kunnes peli HEITTÄÄ VAROITTAMATTA GEMARIT PELAAJAN NAAMALLE 25 VUORON PELAAMISEN JÄLKEEN ja pelaaja heittää pelin kierrätyskoriin. Antoi maailmalle lisäksi Big Bang Beatin. * Delz: Hapokas ja hämmentävä, mutta estetiikaltaan hyvä ja suht viihdyttävä harrastelija-koulumaailmavisuaaliromaani. * Doki Doki Panic Library: Omintakeinen ja mukavan kasuaali versus puzzle -peli, jonka hahmokasti on valitettavasti otettu To Heartista. Estetiikka on silti jees ja jopa flashmainen animointi toimii yllättävän hyvin. Tosin pelin lukuisat tekniset ongelmat aikaansaavat turhan usein "Doki Doki Panic Raivarin", mikä on varsin "UGGEEEE!". (7/10) * Dra-Koi: Välillä huvittava, mutta useimmiten hajottava visuaalinovelli. Etenkin F/SN-tason tekofilosofinen potaska ja pelin fanikäännöksen piripääkomedia-tason rääväsuisuus ovat puutaheinäistä purtavaa. Hahmosuunnittelu on sentään melko hienoa. * Duck Game: Pelattavuudeltaan hupaisan sattumanvarainen versus-tasoloikkaräiskintä, jonka estetiikka on valitettavasti puhkikaluttua kuppaa eli pikselimössöä plus retrosyntikkarevittelyä. (6/10) * Duke Nukem; Manhattan Project: Melko tylsä tasoloikka, kiitos geneeristen ympäristöjen, tönkköjen kontrollien ja paronin tavallista vaisumman ulosannin. * Escape from Monkey Island: Muuten OK, mutta Monkey Kombat kusee koko pelin eksekuusönin ihan täysin. * Elven Relations: Mainio fantasia-visual novel. Sankarittaret ovat asiallisia ja juoni lyhyt ynnä suoraviivainen, ihan hyvällä tavalla. Muutamat roolipelimätöt tuovat peliin myös ihan passelia vaihtelua. Valitettavasti jatko-osa, joka olisi linkittynyt ykkösessä saavutettuihin loppuihin, joutui kehityshelvettiin tekijän saatua jälkikasvua. Condoms, use them. (7/10) * Fallout: Kökkö, etenkin 2:n jälkeen pelattuna. Aikaraja ja päämäärätön haahuilupainotteisuus eivät toimi keskenään. * Fallout 2: Koukuttava, mutta persoonaton ja liiankin vapaa (perharps the same could be said of all WRPGs). Suurimman osan ajasta pelaaja on melkoisen kujalla, miten edistää juonta. NPC-vuorovaikutus on myös aika vehkeestä johtuen valtaosan kastista kasvottomuudesta. Yes sir, I can bugi soi myös ihan liikaa. * Fate/Hollow Ataraxia: Melko samaa settiä kuin edeltäjänsä. Pääjuoni on tuttua, mahtailevaa hapatuspaskaa ja mielenkiintoisilla hahmoilla on aivan liian vähän ruutuaikaa verrattuna mieltäalentaviin vastaaviin. Fanidiskinä on suurin osa pelin kohtauksista kuitenkin irrallisia, joka mahdollistaa turhakkeisiin keskittyvien kohtien armollisen skippaamisen, sentään. Emopelin tapaan ovat muutamat osiot harvinaisen huvittavia huumorimielessä, vaikka mukana on tietenkin liikaa "Saber on muuten ahne sika, heko heko" -tyylistä pastaa. Onneksi pelissä on mukana paras minipeli ikinä, eli Ilya's Castle. Valitettavasti toinen ekstraosio, jonka takana on huomattavasti enemmän avattavaa materiaalia, on hanafudaa eli syöpää. Kaiken kaikkiaan aika +--1 koko touhu, siis. (5/10) * Fate/Stay Night: Hajottavan pitkäpiimäinen ja harvinaisen bipolaarisen sankaritartason omaava visuaaliromaani. Roolipelimetailu, myyttiset figuurit sekä pari sivuhenkilöä ovat jees, mutta kerta 2/3 sankarittarista ovat henkisiä massatuhoaseita, on noin 80 % pelistä aikamoista tervanjuontia. Ja kuka haluaa 80 tunnin verran tervaa sisuksiinsa? 100 % läpäisty. En oikein tiedä, miksi; ehkä tavallista genren edustajaa videopelimäisempi oheismatskun avaussysteemi kiihotti minua. * Final Fantasy 7: Juoneltaan sekä juonenkuljetukseltaan rönsyilevä, ysärimäisen edgy ja pelattavuudeltaan perinteisen huono JRPG. Päähenkilöt ovat myös varsin epäpidettäviä runkkareita vihreällä agendallaan. Legendaarinen spoilerikohta on sekin syystäkin innovatiivinen: valmiiksi tehdyn pelattavan hahmon käytöstä poistaminen on nimittäin pelattavuuden kannalta paska ratkaisu. Materiasysteemi on sentään ihan passeli, mutta, kyllä, ylirunkattua kökkerötä. * Flower Shop, The: Jonkinnäköinen Harvest Moon -visuaaliromaani, eli palikkafarmausta ja herutusta. Hyvin realistinen; jokainen päivä landella imee päähenkilön voimia ja muijien miellyttäminen on hakuammuntaa. Eli tosielämän tavoin silkkaa lannoitetta. * Full Throttle: "Not gonna happen." Estetiikaltaan LucasArtsin muita seikkailupelejä vielä erinomaisempi ja premissiltään melko omintakeinen motoristiseikkailu. Sisältöä ja vapautta on turhan vähän, mutta meno on silti todella viihdyttävää lukuun ottamatta yhtä lievästi rasittavaa toimintafarmauskohtaa. (7/10) * Galaxy Angel: Köyhän miehen Sakura Wars avaruudessa, eli hyvä peli. Juoni, RTS-pelattavuus ja sankarittaret ovat kaikki melko pinnallisia mutta silti viihdyttäviä, eli heikommaksi lenkiksi jää keskinkertainen estetiikka: piirrostyyli on välttävä ja muuten hyvät musiikit eivät looppaa. Kestoa on myös aika vähän, mutta tämä auttaa ainakin jälleenpeluuarvoa. (7/10) * Galaxy Angel; Eternal Lovers: Miltei identtistä kamaa kuin edeltäjänsä Moonlit Lovers. Trilogian ykköosa on loppupeleissä ainoa pelaamisen arvoinen. * Galaxy Angel; Moonlit Lovers: Vähäsisältöinen ja hitosti ykkösosasta kierrättävä jatko-osa, jossa sentään uniikki ratkaisu: alussa valitaan kuka ykkösen sankarittarista tuli valittua siipaksi ja peli jatkaa juonta suoraan edeltäjän vastaavasta lopusta. Valitettavasti tämä heittää herutusgenren pääpointin melko kokonaan romukoppaan ja jo vireillä olevan suhteenkin kuvaus on aika naurettavaa, kun puolen vuoden seurustelun jälkeen sankari hyppii seinille vihjauksesta viettää yhteinen yö naisystävänsä kanssa... * Get Dumped: Kummallinen vartin otome-visual novel, jonka juoni koostuu päähenkilön jatkuvasta henkisestä turpaanotosta ja jokainen loppu johtaa nimenmukaisesti siihen, että hänet jätetään. Päähenkilön persoonallisuus ja ilmeet sekä epätavallisen kypsä odellinen loppu jättävät ihan hyvän mielen, vaikka lukuisat HV-loput, jotka on pakko nähdä, käyvät pidemmän päälle turhauttaviksi. * GTA; San Andreas: Aluksi ihan viihdyttävä, vaikka premissi ja juoni eivät ole kovin kiihottavia. Kun ensimmäinen räiskintätehtävä tulee kohdalle, voi pelaaja kysyä itseltään, miksi pelisarjan käytetyin mekaniikka on vielä kolmannessakin 3D-iteraatiossa täysi susi ja sitten heittää pelin seinään. * Half-Life: Edelleen PC:n paras FPS. Minuun iskevät eniten pelaajan puolella olevat NPC:t, interaktiiviset ympäristöt, keskenään mättävät viholliset, tunnelma ja tietysti pelimaaillmassa tapahtuvat hahmohaaverit. Pohjimmiltaan ei pelattavuus sinänsä ole kuitenkaan mitenkään ihmeellistä, vaikka hyvin toimiikin. Ja kyllä, loppuosa Xenissä on huono, joskin onneksi lyhyt. Peliä pelaa silti mielellään useitakin kertoja, kiitos hienon meiningin ja tekoälyn tarjoaman vaihtelevuuden. Monet modit ovat myös siistejä, etenkin kohtapuoliin mainittava sellainen... (10/10) * Half-Life; Opposing Force: Potaskaa etenkin alkuperäiseen verrattuna, sillä aseita lukuun ottamatta kaikki pelin uusi sisältö on suoraa kierrätystä tai paskaa. Uudet viholliset ovat varsinkin anaalista, etenkin OP-läski-alienit ja miespuoliset erikoiskommandot, jotka ovat liian aivottomia kärsiäkseen päälaakeista. Myöskään pelin premissistä, eli emopelin pahiksena pelaamisesta, ei saada mitään irti. * Half-Life; Blue Shift: Lyhyt ja reduntantti, mutta silti huomattavasti hauskempi kuin Opposing Force. Jopa Xen-osio on mukavaa pelattavaa. Valitettavasti NPC-vuorovaikutuksen vähyys on nihkeää; vaikka pelissä ollaan itse Barney, loistavat muut elävät vartijat poissaolollaan, vaikka he ovat alkuperäisen HL:n parhautta. * Hanachirasu: Probably the best visual nover in the world. Pelattavuus on vielä nollempaa kuin genressä yleensä, sillä pelin tiiviys tarkoittaa, että jokainen väärä valinta lopettaa menon lyhyeen. Asetelma, miekkaonanointi, toiminta ja hahmot ehkä päähenkilöä lukuun ottamatta ovat siistejä ja jyystökohtaukset myös armollisen nopeita ja harvassa. Salaiset loput ovat myös hupaisia. (8/10) * Heart of Evil: Best MOD ever. Eli totaalikonversio Half-Lifelle, jonka aiheina on Vietnamin sota ja zombit. Kaksi miinusta tekee tässä tapauksessa plussan, sillä meininki on sekä pelillisesti että etenkin asenteeltaan kovin tuoretta; kukaan ei pysy turvassa tekijä Nathan Ruckin poliittisesti kovin epäkorrektilta huumorilta. Tosin epäkekseliään rasistiset vietnamilaiskarikatyyrit härnäävät silti, etenkin kun tasapuolisen aivovaurioinen yhdysvaltalaishahmojen ääninäyttely korvattiin kehityksen loppuvaiheessa paljon geneerisemmällä horinalla. Eri taistelevia osapuolia on mukavat neljä kappaletta ja etenkin pelin toiseksi viimeiseksi episodissa on mahtavia joukkotaisteluja NPC:den kesken. Uudet aseet ovat myös jees, lukuun ottamatta kökköä sinkoa. Pelin lopussa on yksi heikompi osio kuten Half-Lifessäkin, mutta menkööt, koska se tapahtuu fiktiivisessä Half-Life 2-kolikkopelikoneessa ja on siten nerokkaasti aivan yhtä paska kuin oikeakin versio. (10/10) * Hierofania: Kunnon indievisuaaliromaani, eli, wait for it, tekotaiteellista paskaa! * Huniepop: Sekä pelillisesti että lyylisesti hieno, mutta myös liian pinnallinen ja staattinen puzzleherutus. Paras genresekoitus koskaan ja etnisesti ynnä iällisesti ennennäkemättömän vaihteleva sankaritarvalikoima ansaitsee silti raikuvat aplodit. Waifutuksen tosin kusee pelin juonettomuus ja loppumattomuus; FWB-jyystö vain jatkuu loputtomiin. Paikoin sika rasistista "läppää" sisältävää dialogia ja pelin jatko-osia silmäillen en ollut yllättynyt, kun jälkikäteen kuulin pelin tekijän olevan joku gamergate-runkkaajarunkkari, eli jotain huonoa GOGissakin, nimittäin se, että se jallitti minut maksamaan tästä rahaa. * Hurvana: Ruhvanalaista taidetta. Aikoinaan pelailin pelin jotain Windows 3.11-versiota. Hauska, mutta palikkamainen, grid-pohjainen reaaliaikainen roolipeli. Ihan hyvää jälkeä yhden kaverin tekemäksi, vaikkei mikään Heart of Evil. * Kagetsu Tooya: Yllättävän hupaisa Tsukihime spin off -häröily. Tavallisissa VN:ssä harvinainen looppausmekaniikka on mielenkiintoinen ja useat kohtaukset melko viihdyttäviä, vaikka itse juonikuvio on melko kuiva. Ehkä kiitos sen, että pääsankaritar on mykkä loli, joka ei jostain syystä juuri lämmitä. Onneksi emopelin hyvillekin leideille on pyhitetty pari bonustarinaa. * Katawa Shoujo: Yksi demon reiteistä pelattu läpi, eikä se juuri vakuuttanut pelaamaan lisää, koska kyse on, inklusiivisuudesta huolimatta, kuitenkin tyystin normilukiovisuaaliromaanimeiningistä. * Kiss Fight: Flashkusogemättöpeli herutuspremissillä, gotta love it. Estetiikka on melko jakomielitautista FMV/kuppa-3D-mallimiksausta, mikä on ehkäpä plussaa. Paras puoli on tietysti se, että vika pomo on kämppiksen mutsi... * Kono yo no hate de koi o utau Shōjo YU-NO: Varmasti paras menuseikkailupeli ever. Omaperäisiä mekaniikkoja riittää, pelattavuus on etenkin genrelle yllättävän koukuttavaa sekä hauskaa ja juoni on ainakin aluksi mielenkiintoinen. Sankarittarien taso on aika vaihteleva, mutta pari vanhempaa naista pelastaa paljon. Kaikki mieshahmot ovatkin sitten god-tier. Pari puzzlea pelin keskivaiheilla ovat kyllä aika kamalia ilman läppäriä ja loppuosa on silmin nähden hätiköity, vaikkakin silti ihan hyvä. Lopussa pelin erogeisyys kuitenkin rupeaa kusemaan juonta jo siihen malliin, että naama hajoaa. Pelin laskukierteen onneksi komborikkoo pelin 100 %:n hinauksen palkintona toimiva loppukohtaus, joka on erittäin hauska ja mieleenpainuva. * Last Station, The: Premissiltään ja etenkin pelattavuudeltaan mielenkiintoinen visuaaliromaani. Aikarajan ja metrolla tehtävän eri asemien välillä hinaamisen ansiosta on pelissä tietynlaista ongelmanratkaisuelementtiä. Sankarittaret ovat ihan passeleita ja melko uniikkeja, myös, vaikka graffat ovatkin amatöörimäisiä. (6/10) * Legend of Heroes - Trails in the Sky, The: Jopa käyttäjäystävällinen JRPG, jota ei silti jaksa pelata epäinspiroituneen estetiikan ja maailman sekä kuivan juonenkuljetuksen ynnä taistelujen takia. Titsin sijaan pikemminkin AVGN:mäisen "ASS!". * Leisure Suit Larry; Magna Cum Laude: Myötähävettävä teekkariväännös Larryista, jonka estetiikka ja minipeligrindauksesta koostuva pelattavuus on huonoa. Sisältää sentään mukavasti eri lyylejä, joista parin herutus sisältää jopa hivenen huvittavaa settiä. Mauttomuudestaan huolimatta kuitenkin myös melkoisen hajuton, loppujen lopuksi. * Let's Meow Meow: Nekomimi -teemainen romanttinen komedia -VN, joka on ei-niin-yllättäen melko kauhea. Graffat ovat keskinkertaisia, musat mitäänsanomattomia ja juoni kuivaa kasuaalijyystöä. Sankaritarsuunnittelu on tyydyttävää, mutta valitettavasti ainoa oikeasti erinomainen muija on tietysti myös herutettamattomissa. * Loren, The Amazon Princess: Visuaaliromaanimoottorilla tehty roolipeli, eli yllättäen aika palikka käyttöliittymältään ja pelattavuudeltaan. Kasti on OK, mutta paras mieshahmo ja kiinnostavin naishahmo ovat herutettavissa vain saman sukupuolen päähenkilöllä, mikä ei ainakaan jälkimmäisessä tapauksessa ole kuppini teetä. * Love Letter, The: Hupaisalla premissillä ja omaperäisellä pelattavuudella varustettu pikku hiiviskelypeli. Valitettavasti ulkoasu on sitä vastoin geneeristä näennäisretroribbeä. * Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!: Överiksi koko ajan vetävä, lukioon sijoittuva romanttinen komedia -VN, eli aika sika väsähtänyttä kamaa. Kaikki sankarittaret ja valtaosa kastista sijoittuu välille "Can't deal with it" ja "Tappakaa mut nyt". Kertoo taas liikaa fanikääntäjien vinksahtaneista prioriteeteista, että peliin löytyy enkkulokalisaatio. * Meet n Fuck -sarja: Suurilta osin menoltaan myötähävettävä taikka oksettava flashlernopelisarja. Jotkin tekeleistä ovat kuitenkin lievän viihdyttäviä kiitos hoopon huumorin ja peliosioiden. Myös olevassaolevia populaarikulttuurituotteita taikka romanttisia kliseitä parodioivat tittelit ovat välillä yllättävän huvittavia. Graafinen asu on sarjassa äärimmäisen vaihtelevaa, mutta yleinen flashmaisyys yllättäen jyllää sekä hyvässä että pahassa. * Melty Blood; Act Cadenza: Kaikki muu on hyvää paitsi komborunkkaus kertaa komborunkkaus-pelattavuus, eli pahimman sortin kasa shittiä. Nelinpelimahdollisuus on kuitenkin hauska lisä eli ainoa oikea syy pelata peliä; siksi se on varmaankin poistettu jatko-osasta. (4/10) * Melty Blood; Actress Again: Yllämainittu jatko-osa, joka on siis kuin lisäkives. * Mekuri Master: Pelillisesti yksinkertainen, mutta huvittava ja omaperäinen hameenheittely, jonka banchou -elementit nostavat vielä astetta korkeammalle flash -pelien keskuudessa. Laululokalisaatiot ovat myös mielenkiintoinen ominaisuus. * Monmusu Quest: Hahmoiltaan ja juoneltaan viihdyttävä ynnä pelattavuudeltaan yllättävän hyvä eroge, jonka junamainen lineaarisuus ei paljoa haittaa. Pelin oleellisin puoli, eli häviötä seuraavat kanssakäymisesti ovat osa hyviä, osa ei. Pelin ainoa isompi miinus on canon-paritus, joka on tuttuun tapaan aika heikko eikä oikein vältettävissä, ja se, että päähenkilö on mielikuvituksettomasti shota... (8/10) * Muv Luv: Mielenkiintoinen ulottovuusvääntelyvisuaaliromaani. Extra-osio koulumaailmakliseineen on varmaankin tarkoituksella hyvin hajottava, mutta metaperseily ei paranna kokemuksen tuskallisuutta. Unlimited-osio on jo huomattavasti nautittavampi, lähinnä kiitos Kagami Sumikattomuuden, huolimattakin vielä ripulimmasta Neon Genesis Evangelion-premisissistä ja runkkuesoteerisyydestä. * Muv Luv Alternative: Starship Troopers-kirjasta apinoitua oikeistopropagandaa, tekofilosofista ja -psykologista paskanjauhantaa, vaihtoehdottomuutta ja mikä pahinta, Kagami Sumikan epätoivottu paluu. But not entirely unlikeable. Genrevaihdot ja viittaukset edeltäjään ovat hupaisia, mutteivät riitä, sillä pelin hyvätkin osa-alueet on nähty paljon parempina Unlimitedissä ja YU-NOssa. Alkunäytön ääninäyttely on sentään legendojen kamaa. * Nitro Royale ~Heroines Duel~: Peruspalikkadoujinmättö hupaisan karseilla hahmospriteillä ja masentavalla rosterilla. Onneksi mukana on sentään yksi kiintiömieshahmo. * Ōgon Musōkyoku: Sika paska mättöpeli genrelle aika huonosti sopivasta lisenssistä. Rosterin sukupuolitasapaino on offensiivisen huono lähdemateriaaliin verrattuna ja mekaniikat esoteeristä pyllyä. Ainakin Beatrice on kiihottava. * QWOP: Huvittava, mutta lyhytikäinen. Pelin asenne ja sanoma ovat kuitenkin kovin ihailtavia. (4/10) * Papers, Please: Uniikki ja ainakin hetken viihdyttävä paperinpuskentasimulaattori, jonka kälyinen estetiikka ja pelkkänä tekstinpätkinä toimiva päähenkilön perhe jokseenkin kusevat sen tunteisiinvetoyrityksiä. * Planet Stronghold: Samanlaista settiä kuin Loren, The Amazon Princess, mutta vielä kauheammalla käyttiksellä. Hahmot ovat jees ja premissi samaten, sci-fistä huolimatta, mutta pelattavuus on tyystin rektaalista. Bonuspisteitä tosin siitä, että miespääosa näyttää ihan Marco Rossilta. * Pocket Waifu: Herutusidlauspeli, jonka välttävä graffatyyli ja vastenmielinen, muijien jallittamiseen perustuva premissi eivät kiihota. * Princess Waltz: Kurjaliston Fate/Stay Night, eli kuraa. Korttimättöpelit tuovat vaihtelua visuaaliromaaninaksutteluun, mutta eivät hyvää sellaista, ja shounenmainen nokitus tekee lukuisista mättökohtauksista kamalaa kärvistelyä. Sankarittaret ovat yhtä poikkeusta huomioimatta köyhiä, etenkin pääsankaritar-reverse-trap-ja-pari-lisäpaskatropea-möykky. * Puyo Puyo Sun: Juoniasetelmaltaan ja -osioiltaan, rosteriltaan sekä estetiikaltaan huippuluokkaa, mutta pelattavuudeltaan paskaa, kiitos sarjalle perinteisten jöötimekaniikkojen. Viimeksi mainittuja on vielä höystetty uusilla aurinkopalikoilla, jotka toimivat sekä roskapalikoita nokittavina tilanviejäshaiboina että komborunkkauksen katalysoijina. Nimensä mukaisesti karsinogeenistä kamaa, siis. * Pussy Saga: Kaikin puolin häpeilemätön Huniepopplagiointi piripäämäisen infantiililla dialogilla ja tyystin armottomalla free to pay -jallituksella. Hahmot ovat ainakin rintavarustuksiltaan vielä edustavampia kuin esikuvassa, mutta jostain kumman syystä kaikki tummemmat lyylit näyttävät CG-kuvissaan aina valkaisuaineeseen upotetuilta. V*tun v*tun v*ttu. * Rapelay: Maineestaan huolimatta valitettavasti melko tusinamainen tekele erogeiden keskuudessa. Oikeastaan juonen olemattomuus ja hutaistu ulkoasu tekee tästä varmaankin jopa keskivertoa vastaavaa tekelettä vähemmän vastenmielisen. Pelin Yhdysvalloissa aikaansaaman kritiikin Japanissa aikaansaama persekipeytyminen oli epäoikeutettu, joka tapauksessa. * Rats!: Huvittava ja uniikki toimintastrategiapeli, jossa yritetään hävittää hiirilauma ennen kuin ne lisääntyvät yli äyräiden. Etenkin äänimaailma on parhautta. "Ugiblöö!" (6/10) * Signed X: Estetiikaltaan hyvä ja huvittava naisille suunnattu visuaaliromaani, jossa päähenkilö yrittää toteuttaa shoujomaisia skenaarioita ja ottaa hyvin paljon henkisesti nekkuun. * Sharin no Kuni, Himawari no Shōjo: Hajottavan absurdi ja surrealistinen normielämäsekoilu. Sankarittaret suck balls, and not in a good way. * Skifree: Hoopo ja siten huvittava, joskin sisällötön, kasuaalilaskettelu. Pelin kliimaksi antoi minulle kakarana aika tehokkaan pastahalvauksen. * Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion: Liikaa itseään toistavien huoneiden läpi laahustamista ja liian vähän sisältöä sisältävä ensimmäisen persoonan kauhukomedia. Peli ei onnistu olemaan hauska, mutta kauhuelementit toimivat joten kuten. Pelailin johonkin huoneen 310 tienoille, jolloin ensimmäinen kuolo korjasi enkä jaksanut valua taas kymmenisen tyhjän huoneen läpi yrittääkseni uudestaan. * Summer Session: Kökkerö tapailusimulaattori, eli tarjoaa hetkeksi hupia. Pelattavuus on hyvin pinnallista muihin genren edustajiin verrattuna ja muijat melko mitäänsanomattomia, lukuun ottamatta totta kai goottinaista! * Stardew Valley: Melkoisen häpeilemätön Harvest Moon -kopio, jonka tietyt osa-alueet ovat kieltämättä esikuvia parempia. Nämä plussat eivät kuitenkaan onnistu korvaamaan miinuksia, kuten välttävää estetiikkaa, huonoa käyttöliittymää, esineähkyä ja hajottavan hidasta liikkumisnopeutta. Pelissä eteneminen on myös liian retroa; jonkin verran uusia paikkoa ja elementtejä avautuu, mutta ne vaativat aivan liikaa työtä ja aikaa, mikä tekee menosta tasapaksua. Ei siis todellakaan pärjää paremmille Harvest Mooneille taikka Rune Factoreille, eli Stardew Mälli, pikemminkin. * Swan Song: Tunnelmallinen, komea ja mukavan masentava visuaaliromaani, jonka epäuskottava ja nähty premissi ynnä hahmot ja erogekliseet haittaavat menoa, paikoin liikaa. * Touhou Hisōtensoku: Omaperäinen, mutta vaikeaselkoinen ja pitkäpiimäinen tappelupeli. Genre kärjistää Touhoun isointa ongelmaa, eli naishahmojen spämmäystä. Matsit kestävät liian kauan kiitos Guilty Gear-tason hahmokestävyyden ja väistelyn helppouden ja Komachi on adaptoitu anteeksiantamattoman vaniljaisesti. * Touhou; Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Hahmoiltaan ja pelattavuudeltaan siisti, eikä Touhoulta muuta tarvita. Ei kuitenkaan pärjää kummassakaan Twinkle Star Spritessille; etenkin kaikkivoipa comeback-mekaniikka pidentää ja latistaa matseja täysin turhan päiten. Vs-moodi on silti pitkäikäinen ja hauska. Soundtrack on vain OK. (7/10) * True Love: Toiseksi parhaan peligenren eli deittisimulaattorin edustajana hyvä, mutta herutusten onnistumiselle pakollisten tapahtuminen sattumanvarainen aktivoituminen ja päähenkilön urpous vaivaavat. Sankaritarvalikoima on iso muttei kovin kaksinen. *Tsujidou-san no Jun'ai Road: Graffoiltaan, musiltaan ja käyttöliittymältään hyvä visuaaliromaani, joka erottuu tuhansista muista japanilaislukiokärvistelyistä sillä, että sankarittaret ovat kaikki raggariopiskelijoita. Etenkin Maji de Watashi jne.:n sisarpeliksi ovat hahmot yllättävänkin pidettäviä ja huumorikin paikoin jopa hauskaa. Miinuksina toimivat tavalliseen tapaan tiiliskivipäähenkilö, myötähävettävät kuhertelu- ja jyystökohtaukset ja pahimpana miltei Kagami Sumika -tasoa oleva eli tyystin sietämätön (ei-verisukulais)isosiskohahmo. "Uge!" * Tsukihime: Harvinaisen hyvä grafiikkaromaani, vaikka tämä muistikuva johtuukin ehkä siitä, että se on ensimmäinen kyseisessä genressä pelaamani peli. Sankaritarvalikoima on 60 % paskaa ja 40 % god ja koska kyseiset jumalatarreitit ovat kaksi viimeistä, jää pelistä hyvä fiilis. Päähenkilöä koskeva juonipuoli on mielenkiintoinen, pääsankaritarta koskeva ei. (7/10) * Undertale: Maineettaan jokseenkin huonompi RPG. Tämä ei varmaan yllätä. Mättösysteemi on nerokas, kyllä, vaikka tekeekin perussatunnaistaisteluista välillä liian pitkiä. Toinen vetonaula, eli mahdollisuus vastustajien lahtaamiseen taikka säästämiseen, ei ole yhtä hyvin laadittu, sillä perusmättäminen on kaveerausta paljon kuivempaa ja juonelliset vaikutukset yhtä mustavalkoisia kuin missä tahansa muussa karmasysteemin sisältävässä tekeleessä. Estetiikka on melko halpaa ynnä kyynistä pikseli- ja chiptunesettiä ja myös käyttäjäystävällisyys turhan retroa; lukuisia dramaattisia käytäväkävelyjä olisi mieluusti voinut siivittää edes juoksunapilla. Peruspelattavuus, lyhyt kesto ja muutamat erinomaiset hahmot kuitenkin kannustivat minut mukavasti pelin loppuun, jossa metaperseily, tekotaiteellinen paskanamiska ja lopuksi trouppispämmi käännetään niin kaakkoon, että viimeiseksi fiilikseksi jää valitettavasti lähinnä vaivaantuneisuus. Pelin sosiaalinen edistyneisyys on myös aika päälleliimattua; mielikuvitusmörököllien homoseksuaaliset suhteet ovat yhtä teennäistä settiä kuin monien fantasiateosten rasismiteemat, vaikka tietysti parempaa kuin ei mikään. (6/10) * Utawarerumono: Orokamono, more like! Palikka -VN:ää ja -SRPG:tä yhdessä paketissa. Lineaarinen ja vaihtoehdoton juoni kökkeröine kuljetuksineen ynnä Gary Stumaisine päähenkilöineen ei viihdytä. Ainoa hyvä puoli on muutama huvittavan epävakuuttava pahis, jotka kaikki heitetään kuitenkin bussin alle. * Vanguard Princess: Passeli, mutta bulkkimainen ja yhden sukupuolen kansoittama 2D-mättö. Yhdellä napilla tehtävien heittojen whiffausmahdollisuus on merkittävän huono mekaniikka. * Violated Hero: Köyhän miehen Monmusu Quest. Estetiikka on esikuvaa parempaa, mutta pelattavuus, tarina ja sisällön määrä lussumpaa. Kokemuspistesysteemi on kyllä mielenkiintoinen, monsysuunnittelu jees ja ihmismuijat tuovat peliin lisämaustetta. * Violated Hero 2: Kuppaisempi kuin ykkönen kiitos vielä kälyisemmän taistelusysteemin ja taantuneiden expimekaniikkojen. Lisäksi pelissä on ylieksakteja vaatimuksia tiettyihin loppuihin, jotka ovat totta kai vielä missattavissa, eli tekele tuntuu tähtäävän myös pelaajan raiskaamiseen, henkisesti. Ulkoasu on kuitenkin edelleen jees. Sisältää myös parhaan videopelijyystömusan ever. * Violated Hero 3: Pelattavuuden kuppaantuminen ja sankaritarmörkösuunnittelujen parantuminen jatkuu tässä toisessa jatko-osassa. Valitettavasti juonikohtausten yleinen säälittävyys kusee tämän ainoan parannetun alueen aika tehokkaasti. * Viper-CTR ~Asuka~: Parempi kuin Crash Team Racing. (10/10) * Viper-F40: Juoneltaan ja "juoni"-osioiltaan melko tuubaista Sogna-settiä. * Viper-GT1 ~Akira-kun to Issho~: Jonkinnäköinen deittailusivupeli Viper V16:sta ja GT1:sta. Ilman hahmonkehitysmekaniikkoja peli jää aika torsoksi. Sisältää sentään hupaisan bro-lopun. * Viper-GTB ~Rise After~: Viper V16:n jatko-osa, jonka juoni on vielä absurdimpi kuin edeltäjässään. Pelattavuus on pinnallisine tyrmäkaluamisineen ja satunnaistaistelut aika tuskaa, mutta juonikohtaukset ovat, jos eivät hyviä, niin ainakin kiinnostavia... * Viper M1: Klassiseen Sogna-tyyliin kolme erilaista tarinaa sisältävä piirrettypläjäys. Juonet ovat valtaosin silkkaa shittiä, lukuun ottamatta May Worksin mainiota loppumättöä, mutta käteen jää pari passelia toimintakohtausta. * Viper V-10: Unohdettava vanhan ajan Sognailu. Yksi juonikuvioista synnytti sentään Viper CTR:n. * Viper V-16: Varmaankin tunnetuin Viperi, sisältää kaksi tarinaa. Toinen on OK, pelattavuudeltaan hajottava, mutta artikkeleiltaan jees arvausmättöpeli, toinen yltiögeneerinen koulumaailmaherutushommeli. * Viper-V8 R: Hämmentävä ENHANCED REMAKE vanhasta Sognan tekeleestä. Kaikki kolme juonikuviota ovat aika unohdettavia, mutta ainakin kaksi niistä menee tapahtumiltaan mukavasti tekijän mukavuusalueen ulkopuolelle. * Winter Shard: Grafiikoiltaan kovin kauhea, mutta juoneltaan siisti amatöörivisuaaliromaani. Pelin valinnat vaikuttavat suoraan päähenkilön persoonallisuuteen, ja vähiten mulkulla menolla on hän melko pidettävä antisankari. Sosiopaatteillussakin on hieman omaa hohtoa. (6/10) * Words Worth: PC-98-pelin ENHANCED REMAKE. Uudistetut hahmot ovat osa parempia, osa huonompia. Pelattavuus on samaa perustyrmänkaluamissettiä, mutta satunnaistaistelut on poistettu, mikä on mainiota, vaikkakin se hidastaa edelleen pakollista grindausta. Pelin juonta ja CG:itä on on muutettu alkuperäistä paljon vähemmän ronskiksi, mikä hämmästyttää, kummastuttaa fanaattista hinaajaa. Jazzahtava musavalikoima on suuri ja mahtava. * Worms 2; Armageddon: Graffatyyli on hieman ykkösosan vastaavaa vähemmän siisti, mutta laajennettu kustomisaatio ja aseläjät tekevät ekasta sekä tokasta tekeleestä melko turhia. (7/10) * Ys I & II Chronicles: Tuuppausmekaniikaltaan nerokas, mutta muuten PC98-alkuperä näkyy edelleen esoteerisyydessä ja etenkin hajottavien sokkelo-osioiden jatkuvassa viljelyssä. GC:t ovat toisaalta hyvä jäänne pelin alkuperäisversion ajoilta. Musiikkia en taas pyhänhäväitsevästi juuri arvosta. * Yumina the Ethereal: Visuaaliromaani/RPG. Juoni on sci-fi-lukioperseilyä, joka paikoin jopa huvittaa, mutta taistelut ovat sika hienosta graffatyylistään huolimatta tylsiä ja hitaita vuoropohjaisia kärvistelyjä. Alkuun mättöjä on sen verran harvassa, ettei tämä juuri haittaa, mutta pian lyödään peliin myös tyrmänkaluamista täynnä yhdentekeviä täytehirviönahisteluja, joihin naamani rapistui. Kaikki kolme sankaritarta ovat myös varsin "WHATEVER!"-tasoa. Ainakin pelistä on tehty hienoja MUGEN-hahmoja!